percy jackson and the unexpected
by hades the reaper
Summary: this story starts at the time when percy and his friends are being rewarded after defeating kronos, ther is a turn of events when an unexpected wish is made and thus more demigodlike events unfold..or is it more godlike? Find out!  im bad at summaries!


**yo guys! **

**this is my first fan fic and so i hope you dont mind the immaturity. i love reading and thought i'd give a shot at writing. you know its a bit hard and i reeally!, reeally!, reeally ! hope you like it**

**disclaimer: all rites to rick riordan**

* * *

Chapter one- an unexpected wish

**Mount Olympus, right about some time after defeating kronos:**

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

I waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like me, but not a single one protested.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

I hesitated. "Any gift?"

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

I stared at him, stunned. "Um . . . a god?" Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well," Athena said, though she was looking at Annabeth.

I glanced back. Annabeth was trying not to meet my eyes. Her face was pale. I flashed back to two years ago, when I'd thought she was going to take the pledge to Artemis and become a Hunter. I'd been on the edge of a panic attack, thinking that I'd lose her. Now, she looked pretty much the same way.

I thought about the Three Fates, and the way I'd seen my life flash by. I could avoid all that. No aging, no death, nobody in the grave. I could be a teenager forever, in top condition, powerful, and immortal, serving my father. I could have power and eternal life.

Who could refuse that? Then I looked at Annabeth again. I thought about my friends from camp: Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard, so many others who were now dead. I thought about Ethan Nakamura and Luke, but another thought struck me, but of course it came in bits and pieces like… how better to…god…wishes…sea…council…claim.

And I knew what to do. 'Yes'. All my friends gasped a loud gasp, except Annabeth, tears trickling down her face, 'but' I said 'I want something more' I said trying to sound as less arrogant as possible. This time I literally 'heard' the gods scowling at me but being me I continued 'I want to serve earth in the Olympian council being god of the sea, horses and wishes alongside dad… father'

This time all the gods started off at once and to me it sounded like 'nohecantoutrageimbecile' except my dad who more or less burst out laughing. And now even I understood that Zeus was actually offering the worst deal I could get, after becoming a god. Even though it sounded the best, like when you order pizza and pay instead of using the coupon and so, it was all definitely in Zeus's power, id hit the jackpot!

But again it was Zeus we were talking about… and I was still human. This means I could be zapped any second. Oops! I waited… and then

'You might betray us' complained Zeus, even though he knew he looked dumb.

This ticked my dad off 'how dare you brother, after all Percy has done to save Olympus!'

It was like when I was twelve- Zeus and Poseidon fighting, eagle vs. horse but, surprisingly it was Hades who spoke up 'I think the boy has proven worthy enough' even he got a bit apprehensive but still stood firm. Maybe the uncle-nephew bond was growing... eww! Yuk!

This made some difference in his opinion and said' 'all in favor' very softly, half hoping no one would hear but eleven hands shot up, to my surprise even Mr. D and Hera raised their hands. I was sure that out of the corner of my eye that Ares was beaming like crazy, but what I also saw was Annabeth sobbing away in her sleeve but, then she looked up like she realized something 'sea, horses and'…'wishes?' she mouthed at me and a glint of hope lit her eyes and I just nodded suppressing a grin Focusing again at the twelve super beings in front of me.

'Ok fine, we will have to bear with you for eternity…' said Zeus pointing his fist knuckles at me. I thought he would punch me but, he opened his fist at me showing me his palm at me and so did all the other gods. I started glowing, literally and realized I was changing into a truly godly form. Everyone faced away, but this time it was not enough they were almost propelled out of the room. Later I came to know it was the Achilles curse.

I think I was still indestructible, turns out I was right. I quickly returned to my original 'Percy' form and everyone looked back at me. 'All hail PERCEUS' Everyone from camp burst into cheers, even Annabeth, I think she knew what was coming.

Now I used my mighty voice thingy 'as first act of god, I would like to grant ANNABETH CHASE'S WISH of also joining us as an Olympian council member becoming goddess of architecture and battle strategies with her _respected lady_ Athena' I think everyone knows why I put stress over there.

She grinned at her mom who, thankfully returned the smile but, this caught even my dad off guard like every other supremacy in the room, but the campers knew, they cheered even louder this time causing something to shatter, and Bessie mooed happily by the corner.

'Whatever' said Zeus, apparently he had had enough. Zeus said 'all in favor?'

All hands except Hera and Hephaestus weren't raised, I guess him because his mom, Hera was giving Hephaestus the evil eye.

The process was repeated and she turned godly as well. The room was cracked open with cheers and claps By the way the other reason I chose to be god, particularly of wishes so I could grant all campers' wishes to be claimed and so that no demigod army would erupt and, be cause of the fall of Olympus. It was set, and now the Olympians were of cource the first twelve, Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Hera, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, HADES!, annabe… um… Annabeth and Me- Perciadon. Fifteen in all.

Annabeth was so blissful that she came and kissed me like never before and connection told me that I had made the right choice and sandwiched between the halls, even though Athena glared at me and everyone from god to demigod snickered, it was worth it.

* * *

**love it? hate it?rate it! :P**

**i copied that line from another fanfic writer**

**- hades**


End file.
